RED ARROW: the User's Guide and Manual
by Shitz-Suji
Summary: Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of a RED ARROW unit. To unlock his full potential and gain his unquestioning repsect, please read the following manual carefully.


**Disclaimer: Shitz-Suji does not own any part of Young Justice**

**A/N: Major Spoiler Warnings! You have been warned.**

**Shitz-Suji: **This FanFic is deidcated to mon ami: **waz-up-woMAN**. She's Vietnam right now, but I shall see her on Friday and join in merry celebrations of her Fifteenth. If you would like to see a character unit besides a ZATANNA and BATMAN unit, please comment in the reviews. Enjoy~

* * *

**Congratulations!**

You are now the proud owner of a RED ARROW unit. To unlock his full potential and gain his unquestioning respect, please read the following manual carefully.

**Unit Specifications:**

**Name:** Roy Harper

**Aliases: **Speedy, Red Arrow

**Place of Manufacture: **America

**Age: **18

**Species: **Human

**Your RED ARROW unit comes with the following accessories:**

1 sixteenth century-styled yellow hat complete with feather

2 masks

1 red suit

1 pair of yellow boots

1 yellow belt

1 pair of yellow gloves

1 sleeveless red and black top

1 pair of black pants

1 pair of black boots

1 pair of black fingerless gloves

2 bows

2 quivers

50 arrows

1 wallet with $200 for rentals

**Removing your RED ARROW unit from the box:**

On receiving your RED ARROW unit, you may find he is very rude and cold to you. Do not take offense to his comments as this is in his programming. If you retort with a comment with the same kind of rudeness, an argument between the two of you is the most likely outcome. This may result in result in a bruised ego and a stay at a medical ward.

**Programming:**

Your RED ARROW unit is an archer and fighter unit. As such he comes with many useful programs.

**Vigilante/Hero: **Sick of hearing police sirens when you go to bed? Scared that a VILLAIN unit has targeted your town or city for experimental purposes? Well, your RED ARROW unit has something to say about that. With his expertise in archery and combat, he is ready to defend your humble abode should it come into harm. Trained by the GREEN ARROW unit, he is only second to him and surpasses the ARTEMIS unit in terms of control and skill. Just be sure to address him as RED ARROW otherwise, consequences will be severe and we will not take responsibility should that happen

**Bodyguard: **Can't fight your own fights? Too week too do so? That's not a problem anymore. With some persuasion or begging from your part, your RED ARROW unit will be the perfect body guard. He is tall and intimidating to most people with the added fact that he is aggressive most of the time and can fight as well, he will protect you from harm: verbally and physically.

**Comeback Generator: **Can't talk back to anyone? Does your brain lag with a retort during an argument and make the perfect one days or hour later when you replayed the scene in your head? You can stop now. Just like the ARTEMIS unit, your RED ARROW unit is sometimes rude and snappy. He is always read at hand with witty and sometimes hurtful comment for anyone. If you and your unit become close enough, he may supply you with some of his comments (supposing if you can convince him first)

**Archer: **Wish you can shoot an arrow as well as an elf in your daydreams or fantasy? Your RED ARROW unit may not be a mythical fairy, but he is an expert marksman trained by the best. Should you ask him nicely enough and combine it with a day where he is in a good mood, he may teach you the fine art of archery. Warning: arguing with him during his attempt to educate you will result in verbal confrontation and eventual ownage.

**Your RED ARROW unit comes with the following modes:**

Civilized (default)

Determined

Annoyed

Provoked

Sassy

Angry

Smug

Friendly (encrypted)

Protective (encrypted)

Your RED ARROW unit's modes are not exclusive; therefore he has the ability to exist between Angry and Annoyed at the same time. For example, while in these modes, he will not visibly show his anger, but he will appear deadpanned or frowning at your actions. This is your hint to stop doing whatever you are doing and pursue another pastime.

The RED ARROW unit's default is the **Civilized **mode. In this mode, he will be sarcastic, but will at least show some interest in what are you are doing. Should he find it interesting enough, he will observe and attempt later on. It is important to remember to act civil in return as not to provoke a confrontation. This mode can sometimes be very hard to detect.

Your RED ARROW unit has resigned as the protégé as of the GREEN ARROW unit and is very determined in proving that he is a successful hero and vigilante. During his endeavors attempting to prove so, he will enter his **Determined** mode. It is important to remember to encourage him and remind him of his limits (in a very subtle way) so he does not become overconfident and end up injuring himself or yourself.

Sometimes it can be very hard to determine whether or not your RED ARROW unit has entered his **Annoyed** mode. Many users have confused it as his **Civilized**mode and have been injured emotionally and sometimes physically. To indentify the **Annoyed** mode: ask yourself if you have been engaging activities that are loud, flamboyant, or unusual? Does your RED ARROW tend to speak with more sarcasm or lack of interest in your activity? If so, you have identified his **Annoyed **mode.

If there is an ARTEMIS or GREEN ARROW unit with speaking distance, your RED ARROW unit will enter his **Provoked** mode. To the GREEN ARROW, he will be less sarcastic and more aggressive as he is trying to prove how much better he is doing without a mentor. If an ARTEMIS unit is the one that provoked him, he will be aggressive and sarcastic at the same time. This is because he does not respect her skills as an archer and suspects that she is a mole in the TEAM.

Your RED ARROW unit is normally sassy. Most have considered it as his second default mode as he is always ready with a cutting retort should he feel that you or another unit has disrespected you in some way. If he feels provoked or angry enough, he will enter his **Sassy** mode. There is more sarcasm than usual in this mode.

When your RED ARROW unit has accomplished something he did or his close friends succeeded in a mission and he hears of it, he will enter his **Smug** mode. There is usually a smug or begrudging small smile on his face instead of his usual deadpan or frown. If you see him in this mode and it is directed towards you, it means you have gained some respect from him and are considered friends (not CLOSE friends like the ROBIN, KID FLASH, and AQUALAD units).

Should you have gained enough of his respect and trust, he may enter his **Friendly **mode instead of his **Civilized** mode. There is not much difference between the two, but in this mode, he is more likely to listen to you and your reasoning. There is also less subtle insults or accusations directed at you or anyone or unit around you. This mode is extremely difficult to access.

Along with his **Friendly** mode, he may also enter his **Protective** mode. Not many have seen this happen, but he is very protective of the ROBIN, KID FLASH, and AQUALAD units and will occasionally help them in their missions.

**Feeding:** Your RED ARROW is very capable in feeding himself. However, he prefers to eat alone and unless he requests your help or company while cooking or dining, leave him be and pester him after he's finished with his meal.

**Cleaning: **Your RED ARROW unit tends to go undercover during his solo missions. Still he is not immune to getting dirty during said missions. But he requires no assistance in cleaning himself and any attempts to help will be looked on as being classified as a creep by him and warranting the attentions of a pointy and sharp arrow instead of one of his trick arrow.

**Interaction with other units:**

**Green Arrow: **The former mentor unit of your RED ARROW unit. Unlike your RED ARROW unit, he is jovial and cheerful. The GREEN ARROW unit is very respectful towards your unit and views him as a partner rather than a hero and sidekick. Your RED ARROW unit feels betrayed by this unit since he was forced to agree with the other mentors that joining the JUSTICE LEAGUE was not an attainable option at the moment for him. His RED ARROW persona was set up because he wants to be viewed as the GREEN ARROW unit's equal.

**Artemis: **Your RED ARROW unit is not thrilled to be replaced by the ARTEMIS unit as the partner and protégé of GREEN ARROW. Furthermore, he does not believe that the ARTEMIS and GREEN ARROW units are related and suspects her to be a mole in the team. He has threatened her before to not hurt his friends and does not trust her, resulting in his relentless determination to reveal her darker secrets and expose them to the team.

**Cheshire: **This unit seems to be attracted to your RED ARROW unit since they met. She is VILLAIN unit, but is not uncomfortable as she flirts with him during his attempts to interrogate her and considers their meetings in combat or jail as "dates". She has once kissed him to spite her sister, the ARTEMIS unit and sow further distrust between the two archers.

**The TEAM: **At first, your RED ARROW unit was seen as rude and dismissive towards the TEAM units. He does not appreciate their high opinion of him and dismissive of the fact that his friends have formed a team. However, he feels a certain drive to protect them from harm, particularly from the ARTEMIS unit to whom he is very hostile to. He does at times request assistance in his missions from them and has become more respectful towards them after admitting he is still getting use to "going solo." Out of all the TEAM units, your RED ARROW unit is closer to the AQUALAD unit due to their age similarity.

**Frequently Asked Questions (FAQs)**

**Question: **So yeah like I wanna ask why is my RED ARROW unit being so cranky towards everyone? Is he like stuck on permanent PMS or does he need a nap or something?

**Answer: **No it is neither of the two. Your RED ARROW is naturally "cranky" towards everyone. Try to talk to him and if that doesn't work try to avoid him for a few days or purchase an AQUALAD unit to talk to him every time he feels "cranky."

**Question: **I tried to take my RED ARROW unit out to a party one day and he ended up bringing his bow and arrow. Is this legal?

**Answer: **As a Vigilante/Hero, yes it technically is. As long as no one else knows of it you are fine. Suppose he gets caught for possession of a lethal weapon in public and jailed for the night, you can assure your fate in the nearest hospital bed or stretcher is most definite. We sincerely hope he did not shot up the place or your party.

**Question: **Homie, I got boats, bikes, and vans parked outside my house because of my girlfriend's RED ARROW unit. I ain't saying nothing about the both of them, but is this guy stealing or something? Cuz' he goes out in the middle of the night and doesn't come back until three days later or when he's hungry.

**Answer: **Do not call the police. Those methods of transportation are rentals. Your RED ARROW unit cannot afford a permanent method of transportation and for the moment has to rely on cheap, plan vans to get him around. Do not also attempt to confront about it as he is most likely stronger than you.

**Troubleshooting:**

**Problem: **He keeps hurting my feelings. I'm kind of scared to talk to him now

**Solution: **Have you been doing something that is most likely annoying him. Or perhaps you tried to bond with him too early and he is shooting retorts and veiled insults at you as a result. Firmly sit him down like a big boy and tell him that you want him to listen to you. Give eye contact and stand firm and eventually you might win.

**Problem: **I can't bring my RED ARROW unit to school to be my bodyguard cuz' he too tall and big to be a highschool student. Do any of youse gots a shrinking drinky thingy?

**Solution: **Technically he is eligible to be a high school student, but no we do not have an elixir to shrink down to your height. That is impossible at the moment and we doubt he'll listen you even if you did have one.

**Problem: **Is there any other way to make my RED ARROW unit smile instead of him seeing someone get hurt or hit in the place where the sun don't shine on television?

**Solution: **Sorry, his smiles are rare and unless you have an AQUALAD unit or KID FLASH and ROBIN units, you will have to stick to the injury/television method for now.


End file.
